


Sweet Potential

by Flameroyalty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, Cc daniel - Freeform, Cult, Cults, Daniel backstory, Daniel's parents, Kid Daniel, Minor Character Death, Murder, Poisoning, Teen Daniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: A little insight on how Daniel got into the whole murdering kids thing.





	1. Child of Potential

“Elaine, you can’t possibly be serious!” 

It wasn’t the first time Daniel had sat in the dark hallway, hidden by the doorframe. The arguments his parents had weren’t uncommon but this one was about something new. His father had never been quiet but he had never sounded like this before. 

“Of course I am Joseph. This is-”

“Insane! How much money have you thrown away at this?"

"Only a few thousand."

"Thousands Elaine? What are you thinking"

"It's okay Joseph, the Fathers-"

"Oh right, the Fathers. You don't see how twisted this is? You kept this hidden for years!"

"I knew you weren't ready to hear the Truth. I'll take Daniel and-"

His heart stops for a second at the mention of his name. What was his mother talking about that his father didn’t want him involved? His mother had never put him in danger before. Why would she start now?

"Don’t even think of dragging Daniel into this.”

“This would be good for him! For all of us!” his mother shouts back. 

He lets out a small sigh of relief. That sounded more like his mother. She just wanted what was best for all of them. Why couldn’t his father see that she meant no harm? 

The boy smiles to himself. Soon his father would see it. Everything would work out. Just like they always did. At 10 years old, Daniel went to sleep with a mother, a father, and a mind full of hope. 

At 15, Daniel woke up with a mother, the Fathers, and a mind full of hope. Today was Ceremony Day. The Selected were going to see their full potential and reach ascension. Everyone was going to be there. 

He quickly got dressed and brushed his hair. He didn’t want to be late but being presentable was just as important. Today was especially special to him. After 7 years, his mother was finally one of the Selected! So many have joined them because of her, the Fathers wanted to reward her. 

He rushed out of his room to meet with her but couldn’t find her. She must have already gone off to prepare. The Selected have a different purification process. 

He spotted a tall man with black well kept hair. He identified it as Father Zachary. He was talking to brown haired woman with a black bag. It must be important because black is so rarely seen around here. He didn’t want to be punished for interrupting. A few feet away, he stood with the proper posture and his hands behind his back.  

Father Zachary spots him out of the corner of his eye. He dismisses the woman and turns to Daniel. He takes a few steps forward him and puts his hands on his waist. The classic smile from the Fathers plastered on his face. 

“What can I help you with?” he asks cheerfully. 

“I know you’re really busy with it being Ceremony Day, but I was wondering if you knew where I could find my mother. She’s one of this year’s Selected and I want to see her before the ceremony.”

“Well of course! What’s her name?” 

“Elaine Adams.”

He leans down to meet Daniel’s eye level and whispers, “Well usually we don’t do this Mr. Adams, but since it is a special case, I’ll take you to her. You can’t tell anyone though, okay?” 

Daniel nods furiously. He knew better then to go against anything a Father says and to appreciate what they do for him. They were the ones that show us the Truth. Disrespecting them was horribly frowned upon. 

He follows Father Zachary through the brightly lit halls to an door he’s never seen before. It had a large golden sign with the word ‘Selected’ in all capital letters. He holds his breath as the door opens. 

They enter the room and the first thing he notices is how warm the room was. Then he sees his mother. He looks at Father Zachary, who nods at him. The boy does his best not to run. 

‘Mom!” He exclaims. 

His mother turns and smiles at him. She was dressed in all white, as per tradition. Her blonde hair tucked back into a neat braid. She looked beautiful and radiated happiness. He felt odd being in there with his black outfit. 

“Daniel! Oh, my boy. What are you doing here?” Her eyes were wide. 

“Father Zachary let me come see you before the ceremony!”

He tried to ignore the headache starting to set in. He wasn’t sure where it was coming from but he didn’t want it to ruin the moment. 

“Well isn’t that nice of him?”

“Of course! I wanted to say that I’m really excited for you.”

“I’m excited too Daniel. This is what I’ve been working for.”

“You worked so hard!”

“Well we can be thankful that the Fathers saw it.” Her eyes began to water. She pulls him into a hug, “One day this will be you Daniel. One day you’ll join us in your highest potential.” 

“I hope so Mom. I’m going to miss you.” He hugs her as tight as he can. They stay there for a few seconds before pulling away.

“You should go find a good seat!” She wipes her eyes and smiles, “You don’t want to miss it.” 

“I know! I’ll go now then.” 

“I love you Daniel.” 

“I love you too Mom.” 

She kisses his forehead and gently pushes him towards the door. Father Zachary meets him and they walk together to the event hall. He felt honored, getting to walk in next to one of the Fathers. He couldn’t contain the smile. 

He gazes over the sea of people dressed in black and tries to find a familiar face. On the stage, were the Fathers. All in white. 

He watches Father Zachary climb the stairs and join them. Daniel finds a seat a few aisles away from the stage. 

Father Cameron takes center stage and the Selected begin to slowly walk onto the stage. 

“Ladies and Gentleman, we welcome you today to the annual Ceremony of Ascension. As you know, throughout the year, we identify individuals that have shown us dedication and loyalty. Those who have introduced people to the Truth. Those who have worked hard to serve the Fathers and all of you. 

Today these Selected will join us on stage and reach their best selves. Their happiest selves. Their purest selves. They will rise and reach their ascension. 

This is what you are to thrive for. This is your mission. This is what we are here to guide you to. We hope you take today as initiative and inspiration to work your hardest.” 

The brown haired lady that Father Zachary was talking to earlier, brings forth a bowl of black liquid. It was traditional and symbolic of the ascension process. The Selected are each thanked for work and then they drink from the bowl. 

Daniel was excited. His mother was the first to be thanked. 

“Elaine Adams. We, the Fathers thank you. For your dedication and spreading the message of the Truth to others. In the 7 years you have been with us, now is the time for you to ascend.” Father Cameron holds out the glass. 

Elaine Adams looks at her son and smiles one final time before taking the cup and drinking the liquid inside. Daniel watches her eyes close and her body fall. 

He wasn’t sure why, but this ceremony felt different. Like something was wrong. He looked around at the others around him. Some of the younger children looked bored. Some looked upset, probably feeling as though they deserved to be selected. Mostly, it was smiles. Everyone was so happy. Why couldn’t he shake his feeling of dread and loneliness in his chest? 

After the ceremony ended, and the applause faded, he was still in his chair. He sat there until the room was empty and the stage was nothing but the table holding the bowl. 

He knew he wasn’t supposed to go on the stage without permission. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be anywhere close to the bowl. He knew he was going to be punished but there he was, looking at his reflection in the bowl. 

“Daniel Adams!” Father Cameron’s voice echoed through the empty room. 

Daniel jumps and steps away from the table. He looks down at his feet and his hands go behind his back. He prepared for the lecture. 

“Daniel. Look at me.”

He raises his head, “Yes Father?”

“Do you know why you haven’t been selected yet?” Father Cameron casually makes his way towards the stage. 

“No Father.” 

“Because we see something in you that’s more important than ascension. Daniel, we see the potential in you.”

“What kind of potential Father?” 

  
“We the Fathers, see the potential in you of becoming a Father yourself.”


	2. Child of the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine has some important conversations and and even more important choice to make. Her chances to ever be Chosen is at stake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got some questions on if I'd ever continue this so my mind wandered and now we're here.

‘This is the last straw Elaine! I tried to put up with this whole thing. I thought it was for the best. It made you happy. Something that, I, haven’t been able to do in years. It gave Daniel a sense of belonging and worth. 

Joseph continued to pace around the living room. He was trying his best to stay calm. Daniel was upstairs and he didn’t want to drag him into this. 

“But this, Elaine? This is too far. I have had enough of this, this, cult nonsense.”

“It’s not a cult Joseph!” Elaine was hardly trying at all to keep her voice down, which did nothing but anger her husband more.

‘Have you lost your mind? It’s your biggest priority now. It’s taken you from everything else you loved. I don’t remember the last time I saw you pick up your violin. You do nothing but babble on about being a chosen and ascension.”

Elaine was shorter then her husband by a few inches but she never felt so small to him. She crossed her arms across her chest and reminded herself of the things the Fathers have taught her. There will be skeptics. There will be those that refuse the Truth and try to hide it from you. 

“You are one of the smartest people I know, which is why this makes so little sense to me. You tell me that the boy asleep upstairs, that I have been raising for seven years, isn’t even my son?”

“You weren’t supposed to know.”

“You were going to hide this from me? For how long? Forever? So that one of these ‘Fathers’ can have another, what did you call it?”

“Child of the Truth.” She mumbled.    
  
“And that doesn’t sound like a cult to you Elaine?” Joseph could barely look at her. “I’m finished. I’m drawing the line here.I refuse to sit here and let you drag Daniel into this. He didn’t even get a choice! How could you do this to him? To your son? Either you quit with this cult nonsense, or I will do everything I can to dismantle it.”   
  
She watches her husband walk out of the room and listens to him walk up the stairs. She falls into her chair and tries to slow her heartbeat. How did she let it get this far? This was all way too out of hand. She had to get a grip on all this. She had to grow a backbone and stand up for herself.    
  


* * *

 

“Elaine Adams, why do you stand before the Fathers today?” 

The Fathers all sat in their seats on the stage. She stood at the front of the aisle between all the seats that she and the other members sat during ceremony. It wasn’t a place anyone wanted to be. The Fathers may all have large smiles on their faces but they can be vicious if you go against them. 

“Well Fathers, I came for some advice for an issue I felt would be important for all the Fathers to hear.” She was terrified. She didn’t know how they would react. Would they punish her?

“The Fathers are very busy Elaine, you wouldn’t want to waste our time, right?” Father Zachary said in a cool and clear tone. 

“Of course Father.” She nods. 

He smiles, “Proceed then.”

“Well Fathers, I feel that my husband may be a threat to you. He fears for my safety under your guidance and has threatened the Truth. He claims it’s a cult. I tried my best to change his mind but he completely rejects the Truth and I’m scared.” 

“Well we don’t want you being scared, do we? What are your fears Elaine?” Father Aiden asks. 

“Well I am afraid of your reaction towards me, and towards my son Daniel. I am afraid for the Truth. I have grown so much under your lead.”

Father Zachary stood from his seat in the center of the stage, “Elaine, this is your mistake. You tried to show your husband the Truth, and he rejected it. Many suffer through this same circumstance. This is your mistake, thus, you will be responsible for fixing it.”

She nods, “Yes Father.”

“You show great potential, as does Daniel. You two drifting from the Truth would be a significant loss. Your name has come up many times in discussions for future Chosen. We wouldn’t want something like this to tarnish your good reputation, would we?”

“Of course not Father.” She could hardly contain the excitement. They weren’t upset with her. They were giving her a second chance. She could be a Chosen! 

“Then impress us. This is a hefty offense and we expect something spectacular to be willing to erase this.”

“Anything Father. Thank you so much.”

* * *

She knew she was going to have to kill Joseph. He was insanely stubborn and would never listen to reason. The Truth was important to her. It was hard to hard to admit that it was more important to her then Joseph, but it was hardly a surprise. 

Joseph was also one of the smartest people she knew. It wasn’t like she could just stab him in the back when he wasn’t looking. She’s never been one to be unpredictable. She’d likely slip seconds before, or miss and just make things worse. 

She had to do something he wouldn’t expect and can’t escape. She had to keep herself out of suspicion too. Poison? Yes. She could get him drunk and then slip him the poison at the last minute. Bleach would work. Almost everyone has that in their house.    


The question then became, how to do it in a way that would impress the Fathers. If she ever wanted to be chosen, she was going to have to do something incredible.

What if she-? No.  Maybe?

She looked over at Daniel playing on the living room floor. He was doing so well, the Fathers already said he showed potential! Would it be right to have him do it?  How would she even convince him to do it? He couldn’t understand. On the other hand, Joseph isn’t even his real father. 

No, she would have to come up with something different.

* * *

“Another drink Joseph?” Elaine smiled and offered her husband a cup half full of whiskey.

“Another? Elaine, I know we’re celebrating but-”   
“I insist! I already poured it.”    
“Oh fine.” He laughed and accepted the glass.”I’m just thankful you’ve decided to give up on that cult.”

Elaine balled her hands into fists but quickly let them go and smiled wider.    
“Of course Joseph. You were right the whole time. This is the best thing for us. In fact, I’m going to get Daniel. I want to be together as a family.”

“That,” he stopped to burp, “Sounds like an amazing idea.”

Elaine stood from her chair and climbed up the stairs. She quickly went to the washroom and pulled out the chemicals from under the sink. Her hands were shaking so hard she almost dropped the bottle. She grabbed the mug she hid in the medicine cabinet the day before and filled it up with the liquid. 

She took the cup with her as she walked to Daniel’s room. She lightly knocked on the door and entered. 

“Hi sweetheart.”

“Hi Mom! I was just coloring.”

She smiled genuinely, a nice break from the artificial one she’s had plastered on all evening. 

“I see. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute.”

“Sure!” 

She kneeled down so she was eye-level with the boy, “ Do you remember the ceremonies we’ve watched with the Fathers?”

“Where the people stand on the stage and the Fathers talk a lot?”

“Exactly like that. Do you remember what that ceremony is about?”

Daniel frowned and looked at the ground, “No. I know I should but I can’t remember.”

Elaine chuckled. She lightly brought Daniel’s chin back up to face her, “It’s okay sweetie. The ceremony is about people ascending right? About them rising and reaching their best.”

“They drink the drink and then the Fathers thank them for stuff! ” Daniel exclaimed excitedly. “But then they fall down. How do they fall down and rise at the same time?”

“It’s complicated sweetie. As long as you understand, we can do what the Fathers asked.”

Daniel tilted his head to the side, “Huh?”

“Well, it was going to be a surprise but daddy has been Chosen! We’re going to do our own ceremony here at home.” She hoped that he believed her. 

“But don’t the Fathers have to be here?”

“Well, yes. I was hoping maybe, you remembered the words and could be a Father for the day.”

She had never seen a smile so wide on Daniel. She would swear that there were glimmers in his eyes. 

“I can do that?” he was vibrating with excitement. 

“I talked to the Fathers and they said that because it was a special case and the next ceremony isn’t for a while, that they thought you would be best to take their place.” 

“No way! How does it even work? Do I give him the drink?” He was pacing around his room, his crayon still in his hand. All of a sudden, he gasps, “ I don’t think I remember all the words.” 

“I think it will be okay. Because it’s not an official ceremony. Plus, I’ll be there with you if you miss something. We have to do it soon though. Are you ready?”

“Wait! Shouldn’t I wear my nice clothes?” 

“If you want.” Elaine couldn’t believe how well this was going. She was getting anxious with how long this was taking though. Soon Joseph was going to sober up. 

Soon Daniel was dressed in a nice white button up shirt and black pants; his white ones were dirty. They walked down the stairs, hand in hand. When they got to the bottom, she gave him the cup and told him to give it to Joseph. She watched him walk up to her husband and offer the cup.

Joseph took the cup from the boy, “What’s this Daniel? Where’s your mother?” 

She walked into the room and put her hands on her son’s shoulders. 

“It’s water, dear. I thought you might like it.” she said. 

“Oh. Thank you, honey.”

Elaine took a deep breath as the cup reached Joseph’s lips and tilted upward. It worked. It actually worked. She did it. She gently squeezed Daniel’s shoulders. 

“Oh! Joseph Adams. I, Daniel, thank you. For your, your,” Daniel drifted off.

“Dedication.” she whispered. 

“Dedication,” Daniel continued, “To the Truth.” 

“What, this?” Joseph let out a harsh cough.

“In the 7 years you have been my father.” 

Another cough. 

“Now is,” Elaine encouraged. Joseph was slowly slipping out of his chair.

“Now is the time for you to ascend.” Daniel finished. 

Almost exactly as he finished the speech, Joseph fell out of the chair completely and began to twitch. His final sight being of Daniel standing over him, a wide smile and bright eyes.

Looming over both of them was his wife. Her hands resting softly on Daniel’s head. A smile also on her face, but much more sinister. Her eyes dark. In that moment, he realized what had happened. 

He was almost proud of her. 


End file.
